


Bedroom Talk

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Kink conservations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Ben didn't think there'd be many benefits of Callum joining the police - having to be on his best behaviour certainly wasn't one of them - but when Callum pulls out the handcuffs in the middle of the night...well, maybe Ben could find one.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Bedroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mebeingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebeingme/gifts).

> So idek what this is, it's kind of a mess but it was originally supposed to be a fisting req but it turns out I can't write that bc I'm dreadful so I'm sorry!! So it's kinda turned into a fingering/handcuff kink requested (sort of?) by @mebeingme
> 
> Requests are open still (comment or twitter/Tumblr - don't have to be E rated!) but the list is so long so they're slow but I am getting through them I promise!!
> 
> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - @mightbeababygay let me know what you think!

“Do you ever think about all the kinks people have? Where they get them from?” Ben asked randomly. The two of them were laid in bed, neither of them able to sleep. Not for any particular reason, it was just one of those nights. They’d been sat for hours now, cuddled up in bed, conversation flowing in and out. 

Ben would be lying if he said this wasn’t his favourite thing to do - cuddle with Callum, with his head resting on his shoulder, fingers trailing random patterns on his bare chest. They didn’t get enough time like this, just the two of them, with no rush towards the next job to do, no desperate touches leading to more, no need for sleep.

“This where you tell me you’ve got a weird fetish and I have to dump you?” Callum smiled, staring up at the ceiling as he twirled strands of Ben’s hair around his fingers.

“No. Not any weird ones, anyway. I was just thinking, y’know, like where do they come from? Like people with their feet fetishes - how does that even come about? Do you just suddenly see a toe one day and spring a hard on?”

Callum snorted, shaking his head slightly. “I ain’t got a clue. Haven’t really thought about it. I mean, some of them, you can work out, right? Like your need to be looked after, shown your wanted and allowing yourself to be truly vulnerable? That clearly comes from your shit parents. Same with me and my need to be more in charge - which is why I don’t like bottoming that much. Jus’ one of those things, I guess.”

“When d’you get so brainy?” Ben retorted, tilting his head to look at Callum. 

“Cop school.” Callum smirked as Ben grumbled, rolling his eyes as he rested his head back on Callum’s chest.

“Fuckin’ coppers and their psychology.” He huffed. “Stop stealing all the duvet.” Ben grabbed at the covers, pulling it so he had more over his bare back. “So, Mr Policeman-in-training, what other theories you got?” 

“On your kinks?”

“You say it like I’ve got hundreds of them all listed in bullet point format.”

“You ain’t?” Callum fired back, earning himself a whack to the chest. “Honestly can never tell with you, you’re always joking about somethin’ or other.”

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to know when I’m being serious or not.” Ben grinned, taking Callum’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “Go on then, diagnose me with all my kinks and the psychological trauma that caused them.”

“I ain’t gonna do that. You’ll get mad and throw a right strop and I’ll spend the week listening to the snide remarks over what I said.” 

“I won’t.” Ben pouted, holding up his fingers. “Scouts honour.”

Callum huffed out a breath of air, knowing there was no way out of this one. “Don’t think you have that many, do you?” He asked after a moment's thought.

“Maybe.” Ben hummed innocently. “Maybe I’m just good at hiding. Come on, pretend I’m one of your criminal masterminds you’ve just caught. How you gonna out-psych me to confess?”

“Ben, this ain’t cops and robbers.” Callum laughed. “Besides, that’s chapter seven of the module. ‘M only on four.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Ben complained, pressing his face into Callum’s chest with a moan. “Just tell me about my kinks then.”

“You don’t know your own kinks?” Snorted Callum, fingers massaging lightly over Ben’s scalp.

“I’m asking you if you know. Like a boyfriend test, see if you’re worth keeping around.”

“I’d like to think after four months, you’d know whether I was worth it or not.” Callum playfully tugged at Ben’s hair. “And if I fail, what then?”

“Then, I get to spend hours teaching you.” Ben lifted his head to steal a kiss from his boyfriend, nipping at his bottom lip. “Maybe you should get them all wrong, actually.”

Callum barked out a laugh, pulling Ben closer to him. “Alright,” he gave in with a sigh, tongue swiping out to wet his bottom lip as he thought. “So, there’s the giving up control thing you’ve going on - but only sometimes because more often than not you prefer to tease me for hours like the little shit you are.”

“Like you don’t love it.” Ben grumbled out the interruption.

“Maybe I don’t.”

“That ain’t what you were saying the other night. What were your words again? Something about not stopping?” Ben peered up at Callum, chin resting on his chest. 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Callum flushed red which was concealed by the dark room, illuminated only by the slither of moonlight escaping under the curtain. “Must’ve been one of your other bits on the side.”

“Must’ve been.” Ben agreed nonchalantly. “What else is on the list, then?”

“Thought you ain’t got a list? Um...I guess, you like having your hair played with, right?” 

“Nope.” Ben chuckled. 

“Wait, what? I thought you loved it!”

“No, you love it. Which is fine, I don’t care, you can do it as much as you want. What I find so hot is having your hands on me.” 

“But I have my hands on you all the time?” Callum shifted slightly so he could look at Ben properly, perplexed expression on his face. 

“Why d’you think I'm always dragging you off to the nearest secluded area?” Ben grinned cheekily. He grabbed at Callum's hand, pressing his own against it, palm to palm. “Maybe it's more of a size thing.” 

“I thought you just liked being...y’know. Didn't think it was an actual thing.”

“Fingered. You can say the word, babe.” Ben tangled their fingers together as he leaned up for a kiss. “But, no. It's definitely a thing I got going on for you. The size difference, how long they are, how...deep you can get.” His breath hitched as a shudder ran through his body. 

“Yeah?” Callum whispered, the tension in the air growing thicker. “What else then?” He asked, tongue swiping at his bottom lip in a futile attempt to wet his dry mouth. “Besides the hand thing, you got any others?”

Ben shuffled closer, half hard length pressing against Callum’s thigh with intention. “Your uniform.”

“My...uniform?” Callum stuttered out. “You mean my police uniform? The police that you were so against me joining? That one?”

“There’s a difference between becoming a law-abiding citizen and loving the way your arse looks in the trousers, Callum.” Ben sniffed, fully lying on top of his taller boyfriend, by now.

“So it’s just the trousers?” Callum teased, fingertips running over the length of his back. 

“...And the handcuffs. Maybe the hat.”

“How is the hat even attractive? I look ridiculous.” Callum couldn’t help but think back to his first uniform fitting with a chuckle. He’d managed to sneak away that lunch time to visit Ben at The Arches. His original thought for Ben’s...odd reaction was the fact that it was becoming real, him joining the force, but now, maybe it was for a different reason.

“I ain’t got the hat but,” Callum continued, rolling them over so Ben was on his back, Callum on top of him. “I’ve got the handcuffs, if you wanna?” He offered with a roll of the hips.

“Really?” Ben raised his eyebrows, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s forehead, his nose and finally connecting their lips. It wasn’t like they haven’t done this before, during their more passionate moments, Callum had grabbed at Ben’s hands, holding him in place. It wasn’t unusual for them but if felt...different this time. 

Like this was something they were doing with intent, rather than a spur of the moment action in the middle of sex where passions were running high and need overflowing. 

Callum pressed another kiss to Ben’s lips, a promise of what was to come before he climbed off the bed to grab the handcuffs and key from rucksack he took to work every morning. 

Placing the items on the bedside table, accompanied by the nearly empty bottle of lube, Callum climbed back into bed to reconnect their lips. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Ben whispered gently, breath hitching as Callum trailed wet kisses down his neck.

“I want to, for you.” Callum promised. “I see how you’re trying for me, every day. Even if it’s the simple things like not smacking someone, I notice. You deserve something back, for that.”

“Got you, ain’t I? That’s enough.” 

“Just let me do this for you.” Callum kneeled back so he could look at Ben, only just visible in the dark mid-winter night. He trailed his fingertips across the span of his shoulders, down his bicep, noting every bump of a scar that Ben had littered over his body from fights gone by.

Reaching his hands, Callum wrapped his own fingers around them, giving him a reassuring squeeze that, yes, he wanted this, too. 

Slowly, tension thick between them as their chests rose and fell heavily, in synchronisation, for what was to come. He gently pulled Ben’s hands up and over his head, pinning them lightly against the headboard with one of his hands. “Okay?”

Ben gave a light nod of the head, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared up at Callum with hooded eyes. “Okay.”

Callum reached over for the handcuffs with his left hand, eyes not leaving Ben’s whilst he did so. “Do you wanna start with just the one hand cuffed?”

“No, no I’m good.” Ben promised. 

Callum nodded his head slightly, pulling the cuffs he’d only recently learned how to use, open. Tongue darting out against his bottom lip, Callum placed the restraint around Ben’s wrist, the loud mechanical sound of it tightening filling the air, cutting through the tension. 

He slid the empty half of the cuffs through one of the slats in the headboard, wrapping it back through to cuff Ben’s other wrist. Callum checked his work, making sure they were as loose as they could be - they definitely weren’t made of forgiving material. 

“Alright.” He whispered, finally pulling back to look at Ben properly. “The slightest feeling of uncomfort or you decide you don’t wanna, just tell me.”

“I know.” Ben gave Callum a beautiful smile, dimples on show as he curled his hands into fists, testing the strength with a tug.

Callum couldn't lie and say he wasn't worried about this. All the associations Ben has with handcuffs - being arrested, conviction...Callum had only heard snippets of stories from his time inside, but it was enough to know it wasn't good. 

But, Ben knew what he was doing - what he wanted. And Callum trusted him with his life. 

“You gonna freak out like this every time you arrest someone, babe?” Ben couldn’t help but tease with a smirk. 

“If they end up naked on our bed, then yeah, I might be a little concerned.” Callum grinned, stealing a kiss from Ben’s lips. 

Ben moaned against Callum’s lips, chasing them for more as he tugged at the handcuffs, already needing to touch. 

Tongues tangling together, Callum ran his fingers down Ben’s sides, nails scratching. He let out a huff of breath as he felt Ben squirming underneath him. He’d deny it every time, but Ben was ticklish. Callum had found that out one night, a few months back, where they’d spent hours just mapping out one another’s bodies, fingers, lips and tongues trailing over one another skin’s, noting every little detail about the other. 

“Want you to finger me.” Ben breathed against his lips, not giving Callum the chance to reply before he was licking back into Callum’s mouth. 

Callum moaned in response, from pleasure or in agreement, he wasn’t sure. He fumbled blindly for the bottle of lube from the bedside table, wincing as the alarm clock went smashing down to the ground, the loud noise cutting through the silence of the house. 

“Sorry.” He drew back, silently praying he hadn’t woke anyone else up.

“Leave it.” Ben snorted, foot digging into Callum’s hip to keep him there. “Ain’t like I used it anyway. Now, if we could get back to where we were, please.”

Callum grinned, reconnecting their lips as he snapped open the bottle of lube, drizzling it over his fingers. Their bodies worked together, Ben’s thighs dropping open as Callum shuffled into a more comfortable position. 

They’d done this before, but only ever as prep for what was to come. Mainly because they were always in a rush, taking stolen moments of empty houses (or the car lot) whenever they could. And when they did have time, it was always a rush of needing more. 

Taking Ben’s length in his hand, Callum stroked over him once to tease. Ignoring Ben’s noise of protest, Callum continued his trail down Ben’s body until his hand finally reached its destination, the pad of his thumb stroking over his hole. 

“Callum…” Ben moaned out the warning, needing more as he pressed his hips back against him. 

Callum dragged his lips along Ben’s jaw in open mouth kisses. “Say please.” He whispered against his ear, pulling at the lobe with his teeth.

Ben shuddered as the goosebumps rose on his skin. “Please.” He gasped in response, hands curled into fists as the chain jangled against the metal headboard.

Pressing his lips to the soft skin behind his ear, Callum dipped his forefinger inside of Ben up to the knuckle and dragging it back out once more. “Like that?” He rumbled, pressing his finger back in half way. 

“More.” Ben whispered around the soft moans that fell from his lips, hips shifting on the bed. “Please.” He added on as an afterthought. Callum definitely had some sort of thing for Ben saying please - or he was just trying to teach him some manners. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter. 

Pushing the entire length of his forefinger inside Ben, Callum nipped along the skin of his neck as Ben’s head tipped back in pleasure with a moan. 

Callum couldn’t help but pull his head out of his neck to watch him, as he rocked his finger into Ben slowly. He could never get enough of just watching his boyfriend. Whether it was like this, when they were watching a movie he was paying no attention to, the storyline going straight over his head as he got distracted by Ben, or even in the pub when he had his tough-guy armour on. 

Nudging their foreheads together, Callum watched Ben’s face screwed up in pleasure, expletives tumbling from his lips as he added a second finger along with his first. 

“Look at me.” Callum whispered to him, knocking his nose against Ben’s. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, the usual shade of blue dark with need as their eyes connected. “Cal, I need…”

“I’ve got you.” Callum promised. Right now. Forever. He wasn’t letting Ben go. “You’re so beautiful, hmm?”

“Shuddup.” Ben rolled his eyes, breaking their connection. “You gonna keep teasing me or get on with it? I need you.” He muttered, desperation seeping through his voice as Callum twisted his fingers inside him. 

“Here’s me, being all cute and romantic and you just wanna get off.” Callum teased. “Who says romance is dead, ay?”

“Not me.” Ben laughed, breath cut off with a loud moan as Callum nudged his fingers in harder. “That’s better.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah - fuck, Cal.” Ben gasped, hands pulling at the restraints, not that they’d budge. 

Callum dipped his head, teeth biting down on the skin of Ben’s collarbone. The tension in the air shifted, a desperate taste to it as Callum rocked his fingers faster, harder inside of him. 

“Callum,” Ben whined, pressing his hips down for more, the taller man nudging his long fingers against his bundle of nerves. “Oh, fuck!” He cried out, back arching off the bed the best he could as he pulled at the cuffs.

“Careful.” Callum mumbled a caution, not that Ben took any notice, too blissed out, too busy chasing the pleasure. 

“I can’t-, fuck, please, Cal.” Ben sobbed, the soft desperate sounds falling from his lips - the telltale sign that he was close. 

“C’mon, baby, doing so good.” Praising him, Callum pressed a third finger into Ben, stretching him open even wider. “Feel so good around me, don’t you? Always do.”

“Fuck, fuck!” Ben’s chest rose and fell quickly, hands yanking harder at the restraints, needing to touch Callum, wanting to cling to him.

“Come for me, baby.” Callum used his knees to hold himself up as he reached with his spare hand to cover Ben’s fists.

Ben shouted Callum’s name, deep from the back of his throat as he painted across both their chests with come. His breath shuddery, Ben collapsed back on the bed, tension in his muscles seeping away.

Leaning down once Ben had caught his breath, Callum pressed their lips together as he gently pulled his fingers from Ben, a shiver running through the younger man’s body at the loss. 

“Okay?” Callum asked gently, wiping the excess lube from his fingers on the bed covers.

“Mhm.” Ben nodded his head, sleepy grin on his face. “Cuffs, please. Don’t want you falling asleep and leavin’ me like this.”

Callum chuckled softly, reaching for the key from the bedside table to undo the handcuffs, gently removing them from Ben’s wrists, his stomach dropping when he saw the state of Ben’s wrists. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He frowned as he brushed his thumb over Ben’s wrists which were now accompanied by red indents from the handcuffs, patches of dark red where the skin pinched, blood rising to the surface. “You should’ve said something.”

“I was pretty occupied with something else.” Ben rolled his eyes at Callum’s fussing, moving on to his side, waiting for Callum to spoon up close to him. “It doesn’t matter, honestly.” He promised, tangling their hands together, the sound of the morning chorus echoing through the room. 

“Does to me.” Callum sighed, brushing his lips against Ben’s neck as he snuggled up behind him. 

“I’m fine, Cal. I promise you, if you did something I didn’t like, I’d say something. Ain’t like me to be quiet, is it?”

Callum let out a huff of breath, pulling Ben back into his chest, caccooning him as close as he could with his arms wrapped tightly around him. It didn’t stop the guilt churning in his stomach, but being close to Ben definitely eased the tightness in his chest.

“It’ll be gone by the morning, it’s no different that you marking me anywhere else, is it?” Ben continued to promise him, happy to be cuddled in his warm embrace. 

“I-, it just feels weird, different. Like, I did this to you.”

“I know you did, and I appreciate it very much. Okay? I asked for it.”

“If you’re sure.” Callum sighed, pushing away at the guilt that tried to overcome him, unable to stop his thumb from brushing over the raised skin.

“‘M sure.” Ben mumbled, yawn escaping from his lips, being up all night and the warmth from Callum’s body finally lulling him to sleep.


End file.
